The Only Exception
by verdadero'amor
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen are in love. One fourteen year-old, one fifteen year-old. Why can't life be as simple as it is in fairy-tales? AH, a little OOC, abuse/violence. Not bad enough for M.
1. The Only Exception

**A/N: **_**Hey guys! This is a story I wrote a long time ago and I just found it a few hours ago :')**_

_**It isn't originally a Twilight Saga story, but I changed all the characters names so it was and I improved it from before.**_

_**It's set in Thailand, and you'll see why at the end.**_

_**Enjoy! xoxoxo**_

* * *

'__-~The __**Only **__Exception~-_'_

This is the story of how I died.

Died, leaving all my loved ones behind.

If _they l_oved _me _is unknown.

But what is known for sure is that one particular person loved me.

If the rest of them did love me then they would have taken more care.

They would have paid more attention.

They would have made sure I was okay.

Well maybe it wasn't their entire fault.

It might have been my fault.

By not being careful.

By hurting peoples feelings without realising.

By being dramatic.

Or maybe it was because of love.

It's your choice of whom you blame.

This is my story…

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

Laughs filled the cruel air in the crowded room. Rosalie bobbed around happily in her birthday crown while all her little friends ran around the room. Random quotes slipped out of their mouths every other second I was listening.

I was happy for Rosalie, obviously, but sometimes I wished that I would get as much attention as her. I might as well have been born invisible for the attention that my family paid me.

Another thing which was annoying was that she was most likely the most popular nine year old girl in the history of Thailand. Where as I, Isabella Marie Swan, was unnaturally unpopular.

The only person who truly liked me was Edward.

Ah, Edward.

You would not want me to start talking about him for long. 'Cause believe me, I would talk for hours and hours.

Edward was the perfect guy.

He had slightly pale skin with this beautiful bronze-y, copper hair which every so often he would run his hands through.

If you saw us together, you would not think that we looked good together\ considering the fact that I, in my opinion, am pig ugly.

And Edward is gorgeous.

I have pasty, paper-white skin, I'm average height and have the most boring brown eyes in existence. To you, that description might sound okay but it really really wasn't.

The only thing I remotely liked about myself was my hair.

It was a few inches below my shoulders, a deep chocolate brown and fell down dead straight when I left for school. Although when I woke up, it was in small wavy tendrils (I straightened it for school). When it was like that it only reached my shoulders though.

Edward says that I shouldn't straighten it and keep it how it usually was but I know that if I did that then he would have won.

As well as being prone to overreaction, you may have realised by that last sentence that I _ha__ted _to lose. In other words, I was seriously stubborn.

Even if I agreed with the person I was arguing with, I still would never back down.

Well, almost never…

I had a weak moment about six weeks back when my ex - you'll find out why_ex _later - best friends (Alice, Lauren, Jessica) and I were laughing at Edward and his best friend, Jasper, because they were going through their Goth phrase.

I could not stop staring at him though.

Even when he was wearing black eyeliner, skinny black jeans and hair gel, he still looked like the most beautiful creature in the world to me.

Lauren spread around school that I fancied him.

Obviously I _did _like him then but I hated to admit it and I especially didn't want the whole school to know about it.

Even though I denied it constantly, they still carried on teasing me about it. So imagine what happened when Edward asked me out.

I was _heartbroken_!

Okay, not literally, but think about how you would feel if you had spent weeks crushing on a boy but denied it to your friends, then said boy asks you out.

When he came up to me on that horrible Monday morning, I was in such a hyperactive mood, jumping all over the place and such, it was surprising that he didn't go off me straight away.

But no, he still carried on walking slowly and carefully towards me.

I didn't notice that he - and Jasper, who was so obviously checking out Alice - was even near me until I heard the people around us start wolf-whistling because his _love _for me was _obvious _in his eyes…ha, yeah right.

It was probably because Jessica and Lauren were making kissing sounds and Alice was nudging me. _That _was when I noticed.

By the time I had processed what was going on, he was standing right in front of me so that I had to tilt my head up quite a lot to see his affectionate face.

That first real look into his eyes made me blush.

Well, what I hoped for was a sophisticated blushing but it was probably just foolish giggling.

He still wasn't put off though.

So why was I upset? Because as soon as he softly whispered slash asked if I wanted to go out with him sometime, Lauren shouted as impossibly loud as she could.

"What was that Edward? You want to go out with _Bella_! The girl who so _obviously _likes _you _too!"

Which, believe it or not, startled him as after that fine sentence from Lauren, he quickly shuffled off with a chuckling Jasper on his heels.

Edward started avoiding me after that.

Every time I went anywhere near him or tried to speak to him, he just scampered off like I had a disease or something.

So after _a lot _of hard work from Emmett - my older brother his age - and I, we finally got him on his own.

I started out by saying to him how sorry I was about Jessica, Alice and Lauren and then how sorry I was myself by not making a good enough effort to go after him.

Edward was obviously very understanding about it seeing as that was the kind of person he was.

After a while of both of us apologizing, why he was saying sorry I had no idea, he finally asked me out once more.

Of course I said yes. Quite loudly and excitedly to be honest.

Edward was a little taken back by my enthusiasm but happy all the same. He kissed me on the cheek and then slowly walked out with a beaming smile on his face.

So at the start of the present day, I didn't even care that my family ignored me because it was Rosalie's birthday anyway, so it was predictable, I had the best boyfriend ever and I had more important things to think about.

Like telling Lauren about Edward.

I wasn't so worried about telling Jessica because she wouldn't really care and Alice already knew because she was the one of my friends who would have been supportive, which she was. And she couldn't _not _have been nice about it anyway, seeing as her and Jasper started dating almost exactly five hours after they met.

The sudden shrill ring of my mobile made me jump and woke me up from my pondering of how to tell Lauren.

Well, I guess I had no time left to think about it then because it was Lauren calling me on my phone.

Another reason the sound of my mobile made me jump was because hardly anybody called me, especially Lauren, seeing as she was too popular to call people like me and she would usually just come and barge into my house if she wanted to see me.

Anyway, as soon as I answered my phone, Lauren immediately screeched louder than a guy falling off a cliff.

"HOW _COULD _YOU? I AM SUPPOSEDLY ONE OF YOUR _BEST _FRIENDS AND YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME _THIS_? AND AFTER DENYING IT FOR _WEEKS _AND _WEEKS_! HOW CAN I EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN…"

Etcetera.

I knew what was going on as soon as I had heard the first, slight sound coming from her perfect voice.

Alice had betrayed me.

I should have seen it coming. I mean, Alice had never kept a single secret I had told her so why did I feel like this time it would be different?

Oh, you know, maybe because I told her I thought it was love _and _she was going out with his _best friend_!

As well as Alice never keeping my secrets, she admired Lauren too, so as soon as Lauren changed the subject to Edward, it was pretty obvious that she would have blurted out my feelings immediately.

Well, that shows how good friends I have.

Erm, NOT!

So that's where I was now; sitting at home surrounded by giggling nine year olds where I would probably be for the next few hours.

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

The doorbell rang making me knock over a can of midnight black paint and silently curse myself.

The black paint was meant for Emmett's room so I instantly felt guilty. Emmett was the only sibling out of all six of mine, that I could stand.

I had two brothers and four sisters unluckily. I always found that brothers were better than sisters because they don't try to steal your boyfriendsor your make-up.

I was also the middle child; fourteen years old.

Irina, Rosalie, James, Me, Vicki, Tanya and Emmett.

Vicki, Tanya and Emmett were all fifteen so obviously triplets. Lucky for Emmett, he was allowed to dye his short hair black otherwise he would be stuck with bright ginger hair like Victoria and Tanya. Vicki's hair had slight ringlets to it and she had a horrible eye colour; it was like a mix between brown and red. Tanya's hair was much nicer and straighter, a few inches below her shoulders and she had hazel coloured eyes.

Out of Tanya and Emmett's eyes, Emmett's were definitely the nicest. Even though he was a guy, he had beautifully long lashes, his eyes were an amazing spring green type colour and his pupils unnaturally big.

Rose was the annoying one who always got the most attention. For proof, her extravagant ninth birthday party today. All I got for my ninth birthday was seventy-two baht and a note from my dad saying: _Go down to the shop and buy yourself something nice!_ Yeah, right. What was I supposed to get with _seventy-two baht_! Some bread maybe...

And Rosalie only really got the attention because she was so pretty. Even though I hated her, I had to admit that she had the most gorgeous and luscious blonde hair _ever_! Which was paired with big innocent-looking violet eyes. It was so unfair how Rosie got the good looks worth all six of us.

My second favourite sibling was probably James. Mostly because he was a guy but he always protected me if I got hurt, even though he was only thirteen. He had pale blue eyes like water, which were really scary to look at, and this silver-blonde hair, a lot like my baby sister, Irina's.

Irina was okay, I suppose. She did only just turn three though. Her pale green eyes were almost as scary to look at as James' and her silver-blonde hair was thick and reached her shoulders with a fringe.

I waited for another one of Rosalie's friends to come bounding in but the noise level stayed the same.

"BELLSIE! It's a _boy _for you!" My mother called in surprise, "He says his name is Edward Cullen."

Oh, bugger.

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

I just finished re-doing my make-up when I heard a quiet chuckle from behind me.

"Hello my little Bellsie…" Edward teased, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Scolding him for calling me Bellsie would have been the first thing I said to him if his smile hadn't distracted me.

He did have the _nicest _smile. It was all crooked and yummy looking...

"H..h..ey?" I stuttered, staring intently at his mouth.

"Aw," Edward looked down at me adoringly before starting to play with my hair, "Your so _cute_, Bella!"

Okaaay….well, that was a word no-one had ever called me before.

Him playing with my hair brought my attention to his hair; it was _soaking_!

"Why the wet hair, Edward?" I repeated my thoughts before linking my hands to his, affectedly stopping him from messing up my own hair.

"It's pouring outside; I'm surprised you didn't hear it!" Edward sounded stunned as he walked with me to my small bedroom window.

Looking out into the rain, a sudden stab of nausea rolled through my stomach and I fell to the floor quickly. Why did I feel like...

"Bella? Bella?" Edward sounded frantic as he knelt down besides me but his voice seemed far away. Like he was speaking through a mile long tube.

"What's happening?" I half-asked, my voice barely audible.

Worry, pain and sickness ran throughout my whole body like an electric shock.

"I'm going t…." I cut myself off by throwing up into my waste-paper bin which was, luckily, right next to me.

My pain stopped almost immediately after I finished vomiting.

"Bella? Are you okay, love?" Edward soothed me quietly while I sobbed into his chest.

"It's coming! Something is coming…..HELP ME!" The first panic attack that I had ever had in my life started.

I clutched Edward's shirt tightly and shook while crying uncontrollably.

"Edwaard! What…is…wrong…with…me?" I hiccupped out my words, tears still water-falling down my face.

"I don't know baby, I don't know…" He continually tried to calm me down, but nothing would help.

It was like I was possessed.

"….Why…me?" I stuttered, finding it hard to breathe at all.

Edward stayed silent and froze when I said those two single words.

"Edward?" I whispered, blinking my tear-filled eyes up at him, "What's the matter?"

"Why _you_? Why _ME_? I would _gladly _swap my life for yours or even some tramp on the streets!" He admitted.

I waited until he had finished talking to gasp loudly. The tears were running down my face faster now but my panic attack seemed to have subsided.

"I _cannot _believe you just said that!" I didn't say it angrily, I sounded upset, "You're an only child so you must get _loads _of attention," He snorted, "you're really popular, you are the most beautiful individual in the _entire _world and I am in love with….you." I got quieter towards the end of my confession, looking away from Edward's face.

He paused before replying.

"I'm in love with you too, Bella." He sounded awkward after my confession and I felt slightly disappointed at the loss of love in his words.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Bella?" He replied, sighing quietly and hugging me slightly.

"Let's run away together…" I said all four words in a big rush, hurrying to get them all out of my mouth.

The look of astonishment and surprise on his face was enough of an answer for me.

"I'm sorry Edward. You can go now, I just thought….." He interrupted me loudly.

"Yes."

I set a world record of blinking.

"Really? I mean, it's just because we both don't like it here and we both haven't always fit in very well…" I trailed off into the awkward silence.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against Edward's, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I love you." I whispered into his cold ear.

"What date do you want to go?" He questioned stiffly.

"An hour after Boxing Day's midnight at Patong Beach? But get there a little early?" I answered with questions and smiled slightly when he nodded at me.

"I'll see you there then." Edward made a move to leave but I tugged on his arm gently, showing him that I wanted him to stay and, weirdly, making him wince slightly.

"It's going to be okay." I told him, pulling him down to my level on the floor and hugging him tightly.

He winced like the world was ending.

And that's when I got angry.

"I cannot _believe _you Edward Cullen! I am trying my hardest to be nice to you here, and your just acting like you can't stand to be around me; if you don't love me, just tell me! It's like you are thinking that _everything _is about you but I have problems too you know!"

"Your not the only one with problems, Isabella Swan." He mumbled.

And then left…

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

_9:56pm Friday 24__th__ December (Christmas Eve) 2004_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can hear mother, father, Tanya and Vicki watching TV downstairs._

_I can hear James singing gently to Irina, trying to get her to fall asleep._

_I can hear Rose whining loudly about Emmett being aloud to stay round his girlfriends and her not being allowed to go to her best friend's Christmas Eve party._

_I can't hear my phone ringing out Edward's ring-tone._

_I need to hear his voice._

_I can't handle it._

_I can't go on like this._

_I need him to help me._

_Isabella Swan._

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

_8:02pm Saturday 25__th__ December (Christmas Day) 2004_

_To my diary,_

_Edward still hasn't called and it has been exactly twelve days since the 'fight'._

_The weather hasn't changed at all._

_It's still wet, dreary and disappointing._

_And a remembrance of that day._

_I'm not sure if I'm still going to run away but I have to decide quickly because there's only one day left._

_What would Edward be thinking if he knew what I was doing recently?_

_I did it more than usual today: six times. Altogether from when I started: seventeen times._

_1__st__ time; back of right wrist, one inch._

_2__nd__ time; back of left wrist, two inches._

_3__rd__ time; inside of left elbow, one and a half inches._

_4__th__ time; side of right thigh, three inches._

_5__th__ time; right hip upwards, four inches._

_6__th__ time; right side of chest downwards, one inch._

_7__th__ time; navel upwards, five inches._

_8__th__ time; left ankle, one inch._

_9__th__ time; right shoulder, two inches._

_10__th__ time; left side of waist, 4 inches._

_11__th__ time; left shoulder, 3 inches._

_12__th__ time; inside of right wrist, 1 inches._

_13__th__ time; inside of right wrist, 2 inches._

_14__th__ time; inside of right wrist, 3 inches._

_15__th__ time; inside of right wrist, 4 inches._

_16__th__ time; inside of right wrist, 5 inches._

_17__th__ time; inside of right wrist, 6 inches._

_Today I just kept cutting the same place, deeper and deeper._

_I had a couple of good days, just an inch or so, but then I couldn't help but go back._

_Why can't he come and save me?_

_Bella S._

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

_11:40pm Sunday 26__th__ December (Boxing Day) 2004_

_Diary,_

_I think I am close to dying._

_If Emmett and James hadn't been bringing food to my room every other day, I already would have._

_You would think that my parents, anyone, would care._

_But they don't notice that I don't leave my room._

_They don't even notice that blood is splattered on my floor or walls._

_Time is going quicker than usual._

_An hour has passed in the time of a minute and it is now 00:41am._

_I have to leave now if I am going to make it in time to the destination._

_Thirteen days have been and gone._

_Lucky thirteen._

_Guess it's time to go now._

_I wouldn't do this for anyone but Edward._

_He's my exception._

_He is the _only _exception..._

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

My blood mixed in with the ocean water looks like the summer fruits juice I had when I was a toddler.

_Pink Juice_, I called it.

The faint obnoxious laughs a few buildings away from the coast sounds like Emmett and me when I was only ten years old.

We did a lot of things together.

The salty smell of the sea reminds me of my first date with Edward only a few weeks back.

We didn't have enough money to go to anywhere other than the fish and chips place.

I giggle quietly at the memories.

These were the kind of memories which you had to hold onto.

You wouldn't want to remember waiting for the love of your life not to turn up at the arranged place that they were meant to be running away from.

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

_When I was younger,_

_I saw my daddy cry,_

_And curse at the wind,_

_He broke his own heart,_

_And I watched,_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

My phone was ringing.

It was Edward's song.

_And my momma swore that,_

_She would never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised,_

_I'd never sing of love,_

_If it does not exist._

He was there.

Right by the edge of the sand.

Covered in bruises and blood.

The wind blowing his hair and jacket around

Looking at me helplessly with his phone in his hand.

I loved him so much.

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception._

My phone carried on ringing.

I didn't pick up.

He didn't hang up.

His eyes begged me to come out of the water and not to kill myself.

He didn't understand.

He didn't make any move to come closer to me.

To save me.

_Maybe I know, somewhere,_

_Deep in my soul,_

_That love never lasts,_

_And we've got to find other ways,_

_To make it alone,_

_Keep a straight face._

He took four simple steps forward.

He was only two metres away from me, standing at the waters edge, but the sea was up to higher than my waist.

And it was slowly sliding towards Edward.

The storm around us increased so that it looked like I had already been drowned.

Lightning and thunder surrounded us but all I could hear were those simple lyrics coming from my phone.

_And I've always lived like this,_

_Keeping a comfortable,_

_Distance,_

_And up until now,_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content,_

_With loneliness._

His eyes filled with determination as he made his decision.

And he ran the rest of the way towards me.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Love.

It's strong if you're with the right person.

But if you're with the wrong person? Then your whole world can fall apart.

_Well, You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception._

I was with the right person.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't,_

_Let go of what's in front of me here,_

_I know you're leaving,_

_In the morning,_

_When you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

And our love was the strongest kind that there was.

You couldn't get any stronger if you tried.

_Ohhh._

It's not everyday that you die, by drowning, with somebody you love.

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception,_

_You, are, the only exception._

One embrace.

One final breath.

Two lives lost.

_And I'm on my way to believing,_

_Oh,_

_And I'm on my way to believing..._

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Birth: 18:53:26 13th September 1990

Death: 00:58:53 26th December 2004

Reason: Major blood loss from cutting/attempted suicide and drowning in Thailand tsunami.

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

Name: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

Birth: 04:39:16 20th June 1989

Death: 00:58:53 26th December 2004

Reason: Major blood loss and bruises from parental abuse and drowning in Thailand tsunami.

* * *

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

That was the story of how I died.

Died, leaving all my loved ones behind.

If _they l_oved _me _is unknown.

But what is known for sure is that one particular person loved me.

If the rest of them did love me then they would have taken more care.

They would have paid more attention.

They would have made sure I was okay.

Well maybe it wasn't their entire fault.

It might have been my fault.

By not being careful.

By hurting peoples feelings without realising.

By being dramatic.

Or maybe it was because of love.

You've made your decision of whom was to blame.

This was my story…

'__-~The __**Only**_ _Exception~-_'_

* * *

**A/N: **_**This story is depressing :( I especially didn't like writing Bella's Christmas day diary entry about cutting but I needed Bella to be hurt so she died easier.**_

_**Okay, if you didn't really put together everything I wrote, because I will admit that I was a bit vague, what happened was:**_

_**- Edward was getting abused by his step-dad, Phil (his mum was Renee and his dad Charlie Mason died) and that is why he winced when Bella tugged on his arm and hugged him.**_

_**- Bella started cutting and became depressed because she is prone to overreaction**_

_**- Bella went to the beach to drown herself because she was depressed.**_

_**- Edward almost dies because Phil catches him leaving the house with loads of bags (because he was going to run away with Bella).**_

_**- They both die together in the 2004 tsunami.**_

_**Btw, that's why it's set in Thailand because that's where the tsunami was.**_

_**Sorry if I got the dates and times of things mixed up.**_

_**Baht is the currency of Thailand .**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it even though its pretty depressing xoxoxo**_


	2. Please?

Alright, here's the deal: my friend Christie (who beta's me sometimes) has an account on _Wattpad_ but I gave her permission to put my stories on there but like, not as fan fiction so it would mean a lot of you could fan her or vote her/my stories up? Even if you just read them, I still get views? Pleaseeee!

Thank youuu!

Her account is below, remember to remove the (dot)'s with actual dots.

www(dot)wattpad(dot)com/user/christabelzh


End file.
